


a matter of preference

by andnowforyaya



Series: the one where kihyun is a werewolf and hoseok is a vampire [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Roughness, Vampires, Werewolves, sorta???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Hoseok worries he's not giving Kihyun what he needs in bed.





	a matter of preference

"Hang on," Hyungwon says, holding up a hand and slurping noisily at his coconut water drink. He doesn't need the coconut water to survive, being a succubus and all, but mostly when he comes over to Hoseok's he just raids his refrigerator for his favorite drink, which happens to be Hoseok's main source of food. "You're worried about what now?"

They're sitting on the couch, Hoseok sipping his own coconut water that he'd poured into a stemless wine glass and topped with a little curl of lime rind -- and a shot of top-shelf vodka but that's neither here nor there -- and Hoseok would be blushing if he still physically could. He clears his throat, the vodka working its way through his dead capillaries. So weird how vampire bodies work, being undead and all. Hoseok likes to explain everything with a hand wave and a quick, "It's magic."

"I'm worried I'm not satisfying Kihyun...sexually." He clears his throat again, feeling like something is stuck even though his diet consists completely of liquids. Maybe he's finally choking on his own tongue.

Hyungwon bursts out laughing, which makes Hoseok's heart deflate, a little hurt. "HA HA HA," Hyungwon barks, the drink in his hands dangerously close to spilling all over Hoseok's new area rug under his -- expensive -- lacquered wood and recycled metal coffee table. When he sees the unimpressed look on Hoseok's face, he quiets with a hand over his mouth to hide his grin. "What? You're not kidding?"

"I'm not kidding," Hoseok mumbles. He finishes his drink and puts the wine glass on a coaster on the coffee table. The coasters are ceramic flat coconuts. Kihyun had gotten them for him as a joke when they'd first started dating.

"Wow," Hyungwon says, putting down his drink also. Directly onto the wood of the table. With a hiss, Hoseok quickly swipes his glass up and places it back down on another coaster. Hyungwon ignores the gesture and leans back on the couch, body facing Hoseok's. "And you want me to...give you advice?"

Hoseok nods. The vodka is making him a little brave, a little forthcoming. The effects of the alcohol usually only last for a couple of minutes, so he takes advantage of the feeling while he has it. "Yes, since you're --" He waves his hand at Hyungwon's figure, and Hyungwon raises his eyebrow at him.

"Handsome? Alluring? An expert at the art of lust and fatal attraction?"

"Well, I'm hoping nothing resulting in our relationship will be fatal," Hoseok quips.

"Sure," Hyungwon says. "You want to ask your friend, the succubus, sex advice. So shoot."

"Uh," Hoseok says, stalling, not quite meeting Hyungwon's gaze. There's a framed photo of the Kyoto from the late 19th century -- original -- above Hyungwon's head, so Hoseok looks at that instead. "Well, I'm worried I'm not satisfying him. In bed. You see. He's, um, an alpha." Hyungwon sucks in a breath and whistles it out through his lips, which does nothing to ease Hoseok's nerves. "What's that?" he asks frantically. "What does that mean? Why did you do that?"

"No reason," Hyungwon explains. "Just that alphas are stereotyped as being very controlling and dominating in and out of bed." He pauses, considering Hoseok with a pointed stare. "Has he been rough with you?"

"What?" Hoseok asks, so taken aback by the question that he actually jumps back from Hyungwon. "No! He's never been rough. I mean, unless we both want it. It's just. He's. He's _not_  usually the dominant one in bed."

Hyungwon says nothing. Just nods slowly for a long moment. He says finally, "I see," like a doctor considering the symptoms a patient is presenting and being completely utterly stumped.

"Yeah, so," Hoseok continues. "I'm just worried he's submitting to me and it's not what he wants. What do I do?"

"Uh," Hyungwon says. "You could talk to him about it?"

"What?" Hoseok blinks as though the thought has never occurred to him before.

Hyungwon says, deadpan and monotone, "You could, like, have a conversation...discussion. You could say, 'hey do you want to be more dominant or do you like the thing we have going on here?'"

"But what if he lies? Or he's trying to spare my feelings?" Anxiety gnaws at Hoseok's chest and he gnaws at his own bottom lip. But carefully. He has sharp teeth.

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. "Hyung, I've met Kihyun not once but at least three times. I might even consider him a friend. He does not strike me as the type to spare your feelings."

Hoseok frowns, uncertain if he should be offended by the comment. Hyungwon makes it seem like Kihyun is mean, which he isn't. Well, he can be sometimes, especially about chores, but that's only because for Kihyun a tidy house makes a tidy mind. Or something like that. Plus, Hoseok kind of really loves that nagging, annoying, clingy side of Kihyun.

Hyungwon shifts closer, close enough to reach out his hand and pat Hoseok's cheek consolingly. "You're thinking too much. Just talk to him, yeah?" He gets up from the couch, leaving Hoseok to stare at the photo of Kyoto and contemplate his next move. Hyungwon says from the kitchen, "Hey did you know you're almost out of coconut water?"

.

Kihyun enters Hoseok's apartment carrying a paper bag of groceries and bringing in with him a wave of scents -- lemon and honey and thyme and Kihyun himself. It washes over Hoseok, almost rendering him frozen with how good it all smells and makes him feel. His mouth waters as Kihyun takes off his shoes in the entryway and Hoseok takes the bag of groceries into the kitchen.

"Hyungwon was here?" Kihyun asks, stepping into the kitchen with him, now in socked feet.

"Yeah," Hoseok says. "Left a few hours ago. You can tell?"

"Smells like him," Kihyun says, wrinkling his nose. Hoseok chuckles, imagining the indignant look of Hyungwon's face when he tells him that he has a certain smell about him. Kihyun kisses Hoseok on the cheek, though, and all thoughts of Hyungwon fall away as they work together to put away some of the groceries. For Hoseok, Kihyun has picked up a 12-pack of Thirst, a new coconut water-based drink with vitamin supplements.

"What's on the menu?" Hoseok asks, taking out a bag of leeks, some ginger, and pork belly.

"Braised pork?" Kihyun says from where he's looking through Hoseok's cabinets. He takes out Hoseok's bottle of soy sauce from the shelf. He also stoops down to the cabinets below the counter where Hoseok keeps his limited liquor collection and takes out a small bottle of sake Hoseok doesn't remember buying. "No garlic," Kihyun teases.

"Sounds great."

Kihyun sets Hoseok in charge of rinsing the rice as he sears the pork and makes the sauce for the braise. In a matter of minutes, the kitchen is filled with the savory smells of meat bubbling away in sauce on the stove. Hoseok hugs Kihyun from behind as he checks on the pot, nosing at Kihyun's neck above his pulse and nipping playfully at it. Kihyun laughs, the sound like bells in Hoseok's ears, and turns around in Hoseok's arms to kiss him properly on the lips.

"What shall we do while the meat's cooking?" Hoseok murmurs against Kihyun's lips.

Kihyun's fingers dance up Hoseok's chest and then his arms are winding around Hoseok's broad shoulders and neck. "I can think of a few things," Kihyun whispers.

.

Hoseok is three fingers deep into Kihyun, other arm firm like a crowbar against Kihyun's upper back to hold his chest pressed against the bed, when he remembers his conversation with Hyungwon just hours ago. Dick hard and leaking against his stomach, Hoseok falters, withdraws his fingers, and blinks. "Is this -- okay?"

Kihyun wails at the loss of Hoseok's fingers, wriggling underneath him, and grunts out, "Wh-what?" Lube drips down the crack of ass, along his perineum and shaft and off the tip of his flushed dick. He throws Hoseok an incredulous look over his shoulder, which makes him have to crane his neck at an odd angle.

"Is this too rough?" Hoseok asks, worried.

"No?" Kihyun questions. "What? No, of course not. This is nothing. In fact, be rougher, would you?" He turns his face again and pushes his ass into Hoseok's hand, bumps against Hoseok's still-slick fingers. "C'mon," he whines.

"O-okay," Hoseok says, sliding his fingers back inside of Kihyun quickly. Maybe too quick, because Kihyun's back arches dangerously and he keens, his feet flexing behind him. "Sorry!" Hoseok says, but doesn't move his fingers.

"No, that was good. That was good," Kihyun pants. "More, more, MORE."

Hoseok complies. If it feels good to Kihyun then it feels good to Hoseok, too. It isn't long before Hoseok is replacing his fingers in Kihyun's tight hole with his cock, watching his length disappear inside of him.

"Oh fuck," Kihyun whines, high-pitched and nasally, an almost canine sound, and then he fucks himself back onto Hoseok's dick quick, ass pressed against Hoseok's groin. He grinds himself on Hoseok, moaning, the look on his face one of utter bliss, and a primal urge takes over the vampire, something deep-seated and instinctual. Something that makes Hoseok want to claim, and conquer.

With explosive power, Hoseok flips Kihyun over on the bed and Kihyun lands on his back, breathless, eyes blown wide in a daze. Then Hoseok fits himself between his legs, puts his hands on the backs of Kihyun's knees, lines himself up, and thrusts in, bending Kihyun in half to do so. Kihyun howls, head thrown back on the sheets, as his hands come up to grip Hoseok's shoulders. Hoseok is reminded that Kihyun isn't a dainty little human, either. His fingers dig into Hoseok's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, and there's something about knowing Kihyun is holding back, reserving his strength, that makes Hoseok want to pound him into oblivion.

"You like that?" Hoseok growls, feeling his canines beginning to sharpen. He wonders if Kihyun can see the red-tinged lust in his eyes and pistons his hips fast and brutal, taking Kihyun the way he wants and asked for -- rough. Each thrust pushes Kihyun higher up on the bed until his head is knocking against the wooden headboard and Kihyun has to brace himself against it with his hands to be spared a concussion.

"Mmhmm," Kihyun whines, head still thrown back and eyes closed, throat bared. "Yeah, yeah, yeah--" His whines climb higher and higher in pitch, and his pulse jumps at his throat, tempting Hoseok, taunting him.

"So good," Hoseok whispers, "so fucking good."

"You're so--" Kihyun starts, words choppy from Hoseok's rapid thrusting.

"Yeah?"

"Strong," Kihyun says. "Fuck."

Which makes Hoseok slow. Slow until he stops, dick twitching inside of Kihyun. He lets up on Kihyun's knees enough to allow Kihyun's feet to touch the mattress, and Kihyun groans, whipping his head up and eyes open to glare. "Hoseok, what the hell!?"

Hoseok's canines fully extend as a reflex, and he covers his mouth with his hands, looking at Kihyun apologetically. "What?"

"What are you playing at? Why do you keep stopping? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hoseok lies. His voice squeaks, and Kihyun narrows his eyes at him. Somehow, with Hoseok's dick still inside of him, Kihyun manages to look threatening.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"I can hear it in your voice. What's wrong?"

Hoseok sighs, and then he slips out of Kihyun with a squelch and rolls over onto his back. Kihyun follows him, rolling over onto his side and holding himself up on an elbow. His dick is kind of digging into Hoseok's thigh but that's okay. Looking up at the ceiling, Hoseok says, "I'm worried I'm not satisfying you in bed."

Kihyun's face smacks into Hoseok's bicep.

Worried, Hoseok rises up onto his elbows, but Kihyun has already righted himself.

"You're worried--? Um, pfft, uh," Kihyun sputters, and Hoseok's heart sinks because this is what he'd been expecting. Kihyun is trying to let him down gently but the words probably aren't coming to him. "Uh...did you not hear me chanting yes yes yes over and over again just now?"

"Well," Hoseok says, uncertain. "I mean. I thought maybe you're just being nice."

"I don't let you fuck me raw because I'm being nice," Kihyun says crudely, his eyes flashing gold. Hoseok swallows, looking into those orbs. Sometimes it feels like Kihyun is the vampire with the power to glamor and not Hoseok, because Hoseok often loses himself in Kihyun's eyes. Then Kihyun's expression changes into one of sympathy. He reaches out his hand and puts it over Hoseok's arm, rubbing the inside of Hoseok's elbow soothingly and dropping a kiss onto his shoulder. "I think I know what this is about. It's because you found out I'm an alpha, right?"

Hoseok, unable to think quickly enough to side-step such a direct question, nods.

Kihyun sighs. "I knew it. Okay, you're probably worried because you think I want to be the one filling you up with my knot and stuff."

"Well, uh, yeah," Hoseok says.

"It's not like I don't want to do those things. I just -- like -- when you...have your way with me." Kihyun actually looks down at that, a cute blush tinging his cheeks as the tips of his ears turn a flaming red.

Hoseok can't help but grin. "What is this, Victorian England?"

"Hyung!" Kihyun scolds lightly. "What I mean is, I like what we do together in bed, because I like being with you. And I like being able to be myself with you. Does that make sense?"

"But you're an alpha--"

“You don’t think that every once in a while I like to be taken care of?" Kihyun asks, dropping a kiss onto Hoseok's shoulder again. "You take care of me. We take care of each other. I like that about us."

Hoseok smiles and Kihyun grins back, a sweet curve to his lips. Hoseok kisses him there, carding his fingers through Kihyun's hair and pulling him closer by the back of his neck. When he draws back, Kihyun's eyes are far-away and glazed over again, shimmering like they're full of star-dust, and Hoseok's heart feels simultaneously so settled yet so full, like it could burst. "I like that about us, too," Hoseok says. "Sorry I freaked out on you."

"It's okay," Kihyun says. "I'm glad we could talk about it."

"Me, too." Hoseok kisses him again, and then the rice cooker in the kitchen signals that the rice is done.

"Ugh, do we have to eat?" Kihyun grumbles, nestled up in Hoseok's arms.

"I don't," Hoseok quips.

"Yeah, well," Kihyun says reluctantly, "my metabolism is actually insane and I _do_."

Hoseok rolls his body over Kihyun's smaller one, bearing down on him with his full weight, and Kihyun groans, rolling his hips up to meet Hoseok's. "Can it wait until after I have my way with you?"

Kihyun smirks and his teeth flash in the light. "Hoseok, I thought you'd never ask."

.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 comments are appreciated.
> 
> i'm also on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/yayawrites)!


End file.
